His Fruit
by kissmekim
Summary: While at Pemberley, Elizabeth and Darcy share a moment over fruit where much is felt, though little said.


… _There was now employment for the whole party - for though they could not all talk they could all eat; and the beautiful pyramids of grapes, nectarines, and peaches soon collected them round the table._

 _While thus engaged, Elizabeth had a fair opportunity of deciding whether she most feared or wished for the appearance of Mr Darcy, by the feelings which prevailed on his entering the room; and then, though but a moment before she had believed her wishes to predominate, she began to regret that he came._ \- P&P, Chapter 65

Elizabeth had just stood to refresh her plate when the saloon door was opened and the man of the house strode through it. Though his eyes sought her out upon entering the room, he first moved towards the group of seated ladies. She watched with growing anxiety as he was accosted by Miss Bingley, looked kindly to his sister, greeted her aunt civilly, and finally walked purposely to meet her at the table. She quickly resolved to be unembarrassed and meet the man with as much friendliness as he had shown her. It was a necessary resolution to make, but that made it no easier to carry out. Though she looked straight at him, she was aware that all in the room were watching their interaction.

"Good day, Miss Bennet," he said calmly upon approaching. "Are you having a pleasant visit?"

"Indeed, sir. I was just admiring your… fruit."

"My fruit," he repeated with a quirked smile. He took a half step nearer, and she straightened and drew in a breath, determined not to shy away, though her heartbeat had quickened considerably. "Which do you like best?"

"The peaches are exceptional, quite… juicy." She could feel her color heightening, heat sweeping up her chest and neck.

Darcy reached out a hand and took her plate carefully from her. He dished up several large slices of the yellow-fleshed fruit and returned the plate to her hand.

Her mouth watered as the sweet fragrance of the fruit wafted upwards. She daintily chose a slice with her fingers and brought it up to her mouth. Without intending to, she caught his eye as the fruit hit her lips. She saw he watched her intently, his eyes holding a strange darkness, as she took a bite, wrapping her lips around the morsel to prevent its juices running down her chin. Her pulse thudded in her ears and a she felt a pulling in her gut, a warming sensation that spread outward the longer she held his gaze. The sweetness of the fruit tingled her tongue and slipped down her throat, but she could not break away from his gaze. She popped what remained of the segment into her mouth and without clear thought, followed it with her finger, cleaning off the sticky juice.

Somehow she found a voice to ask, "won't you have some, too?"

That half smile appeared again, along with a glimmer in his eye, but he nodded his head in acquiescence. He took a plate for himself and selected a few servings. She found it impossible to look away as he picked up a large, glistening slice of peach and popped the whole thing into his mouth, letting his finger linger on his lips a little longer than necessary. He closed his eyes briefly, a satisfied little smile pulling at his lips, as he savored the fruit. Meeting her gaze once more he said, "You are correct, madam. Quite juicy."

No longer able to countenance such a display, Miss Bingley made a desperate grasp for attention, and their moment was broken. Her outburst unknowingly pained her dear friend Georgiana, uniting the pair she sought to separate in the common cause of easing the young girl's distress.

When the visit at last came to an end, Darcy saw the party to their carriage. "I am delighted you enjoyed the peaches, Miss Bennet," he said lowly as he walked beside her down the hall. Upon meeting his gaze, she saw there was so much more he was trying to say with this simple phrase.

Though her mind was still in a torrent, and she had by no means concluded how she felt about this enigmatic man, she suddenly desired to ease his mind a bit. "They were surprisingly sweet. Indeed, I had no idea they could taste as such." That was all she had time, or the wherewithal, to say before they were outside and he was handing her up into the waiting carriage. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before settling down in her seat. As the conveyance departed, she felt her eyes drawn magnetically back to him, and she turned to catch his eye one final time before they went round a bend in the road and were out of sight.


End file.
